


Accidents have consequences (although not always bad ones)

by lowkey_boke



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke
Summary: Accidental bond. I believe there is nothing else you need to know.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Accidents have consequences (although not always bad ones)

**Author's Note:**

> I have made this story so that it has logic, nothing is random and actually it is a story that could even be real since all the facts are canonically accepted. The subject is a classic but I wanted to write something like this. I hope you like it.

Spock waked, his eyes still closed, he took a deep breath, but this made him realize that something was changed in the air, there was a familiar and pleasant odor and it was colder, he opened his eyes slowly, that weren’t his own quarters, it took a second for him to realize. That was dr McCoy’s room. His heart was beating faster and he felt a bad hunch. He turned to see, as he had feared, Bones sleeping next to him, just when the vulcan saw him panic seized him and he jumped backwards falling off the bed. This waked Leonard who simply looked at Spock, his expression was calm, calmer than usually, and he had a small and genuine smile on his lips.

“Doctor” the vulcan murmured.

“W-what am I… doing here?” he awkwardly inquired

“What?” the doctor asked quietly while his expression changed to a frown.  _ H-He don’t know? _ he wondered.

Spock didn’t expected any other answer, he had enough clues to find out, starting with that they were both naked. … This is the part he hated most of his vulcan physiology…  _ Pon Farr. _ He wasn’t himself when the fever came, he wasn’t at all logical, he wondered what things he had done. As he hadn’t bonded with T’pring seven years ago, according to the vulcan custom, he would have had to find a new mate to bond, but he had thought he had it under control, he had thought this time it wouldn’t happen, but definitely he had been wrong.

“I apologize, doctor” he said placing his face on his hands. McCoy didn’t responded, a sad expression was now instead of the two others that had been before, he felt a lump in the throat, his mind started thinking,  _ he don’t know, he don’t remember, damn it, how can I be so stupid, I thought that the feeling was mutual, of course I was wrong, damn it, of course he don’t feel the same for me-- _

“It is not that” Spock interrupted him. Bones was about to talk, about to ask for an explanation when another question came to his mind,  _ I said that outloud?? _

“No, you-” the vulcan began, but then stopped. He had just realized what was happening.  _ ‹‹he would have had to find a new mate to bond›› _ … 

“Spock?” the doctor caught his attention, really confused.

“I’m sorry doctor” the vulcan repeated.

“Why? and how can you know what I think?” McCoy asked

“You are aware of vulcan’s Pon Farr” Spock started.

“Yeah” Bones agreed, having just understood why the night before Spock didn’t seemed at all like himself and why he didn’t remember.

“I couldn’t control myself and I apologize for whatever I did” the vulcan said.

“there is no need to apologize” McCoy murmured sadly, laying on his back, having thought that what happened would be repeated but realizing that it wouldn’t, at least not in the next seven years.

“And why you could see what I was thinking?” Leonard made again the question.

“During Pon Farr vulcans establish a bond with their mates having… intimate relations” Spock explained. Bones kept silent for a moment remembering all he had read about vulcan bonds. Then, realizing what Spock was trying to tell him, he sat and turned quickly.

“Do you mean you had bonded with me??” McCoy inquired altered but surprisingly without yelling.

“I’m afraid I believe so” the vulcan answered lowering his gaze.

Bones didn’t said nothing, he pondered a few seconds, he was aware of what all that meant but he found that he didn’t mind, for not saying that he liked it, although Spock didn’t remember the night before had been special for Bones, and, actually he had had a sort of crush on him for a long time, maybe something more. But the vulcan acted as if all this was quite horrible, he was pacing through the room (already clothed) rubbing his face with his hands.

_ It is okay _ McCoy thought to see if Spock sensed it.

“It is not, I don’t believe you understand” the vulcan replied hardly making Bones feel vulnerable.

“I do understand Spock” the doctor said softly trying to calm Spock down.

“No you don’t” he reproached aggressively. This really hurt Leonard, he wasn’t sure why but that the vulcan thought that it was so horrible to be bonded with him hurt him deeply.

“Don’t yell at me, this is all your damn fault!” McCoy yelled trying to sound angry although his voice broke. 

“Sorry” Spock said quietly. But before Bones could respond the vulcan exited the room. 

_ What the hell is he doing? he’s not gonna pretend nothing happened, is he? _ Leonard wondered. He had no plan to run after him, though.

There was half an hour before his shift started so he took a book from his shelf, that book he had studied so many times  _ ‹‹vulcan’s biology and custom››,  _ he opened it in the chapter of  _ ‹‹vulcan’s mates››,  _ where was explained all about bonds, and read it once more.

( [ https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/Bonding_(Vulcan) ](https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/Bonding_\(Vulcan\)) )

Bonds were really important to vulcans, it is a really deep state on a relationship, two minds liked, and yes, it sounded frightening, but Bones couldn’t help to feel excitement and even joy, it's not like he had never dreamed of it, it is said that having is not as pleasant as wanting but right now it seemed so pleasant to him having it. But all his fantasies dissolved when he remembered Spock’s reaction to all this.

\--------

McCoy went to the sickbay, after a while he went to the bridge to give Jim the report of a new vaccine.

“Here’s the report you asked for” the doctor said giving the captain a pad when he exited the turbolift.  _ We have to talk  _ he thought for Spock to see it, without looking at him at all. 

“Thank you Bones” Kirk responded

_ In my quarters at the end of the shift  _ McCoy told Spock going back to the lift. He wasn’t sure if the vulcan had received the message, though, cause he didn’t acknowledge.

\--------

“What do you want?” Spock asked entering the doctor’s room.

“I believe you already know that” Leonard said defensively to the tone of the question wiping out the smile that had been on his face.

“I guess you are aware that a bond is a link of two minds, usually married vulcans”

“I am, continue” Bones replied

“I can see what you think and sense what you feel” Spock said

“Everything?” McCoy inquired

“In this case, yes” the vulcan answered

“Can I do that too?” the doctor asked

“I’ve been trained with the vulcan methods, I’m acquainted with telepathy and I have total control of my mind, since you haven not you are not able to do so although I want to” Spock explained. Bones remained silent a few seconds which the vulcan took to add.

“If that’s all I shall return--” but he was interrupted

“Damn it Spock!” Bones yelled

“You can’t just pretend nothing happened, right?” He said softener.

“What do you want me to do?” the vulcan inquired.

“It’s not that Spock, I mean, a bond don’t mean anything to you? damn it, I know you don’t remember yesterday’s night but I do”. He really wanted to know if this meant that they were on a relationship or if it had any kind of emotional meaning for Spock, and honestly, he hoped that the answer to both was yes, but he wouldn’t have that luck, not that day.

“If you are thinking that we should spend more time together as I believe you are I shall tell you that it is not necessary” the vulcan said coldly making McCoy sigh.

“Is not that it’s necessary, but maybe we should”. Bones didn’t know how to put it into words, how to make him stay. And to the statement Spock nodded, as if he understanded or agreed but he turned and left anyway.

\--------

The next day all went normal, nothing worth reporting except that at midday the vulcan went to sickbay to ask the doctor to join him for lunch.

“I’ll be pleased” Bones answered, leaving although he had some work to do.

There were good friends, it was not unusual that they had lunch together, but this were different circumstances and, besides, McCoy was really surprised with the fact that neither Jim nor anyone else joined them. 

Their conversation was enjoyable and calm, no arguing all along.

At the end of their shift something similar happened. Even more extrange, though. 

Leonard was lying on his bed, reading some random book, when someone knocked at the door. This surprised him, he wasn’t used to have visit, he thought that maybe it would be Jim or Scotty to ask him to join him for a drink or a nurse with a finished report.

“Who is it?” the doctor inquired.

“It is I “. The voice of the vulcan sounded from behind the door. Not knowing why Bones got pretty nervous.

“Oh… hm, come in” McCoy said after standing up and giving a quick look in the mirror.

“What brings ya here?” he asked, forcing a smile to not let surprise being seen, when the other man stepped inside.

“Yesterday you expressed the wish of us expending more time together and since you are right now my bond mate I shall attend your request” Spock explained. 

Bones was still confused, he still didn't know if all that meant that they were on a relationship and he hadn’t the courage to ask Spock directly, he wished he could see what was going on on that vulcan mind, he hesitated a moment, he was doubtful about what to do, I mean, of course he wanted to spend more time with Spock, he would spend with him every minute of every hour if he could, but he didn’t wanted the vulcan to be there just because he wished so. Emotions and thoughts were hazy on his mind, but, after a few seconds, he decided to just let it be.

They spent there a great deal of time, just talking, Leonard loved to talk to Spock, he always brought up something interesting, with that calmed voice of his.

The best part came when at the next day the vulcan returned, exactly at the same hour. 

Every day when his shift ended Bones prepared a cup of tea and a glass with bourbon, every day he talked with Spock for two hours and every day after the vulcan left the doctor had a huge smile on his face. He definitely could get used to that.

\-----

Well, almost every day. One day, McCoy had performed two important surgeries, but none of them had survived, normally he didn’t let his emotions interfere with his work, he was a doctor damn it, but one of the patients that passed away this day was a young lieutenant Bones knew a little, he always thought how much she remembered him to his daughter, and with all this he couldn’t help to felt nostalgia and guilt. He had left the sickbay just after the operation so Spock wasn’t going to come in at least an hour. Leonard didn’t really felt on the mood of doing anything so he just sat and waited. A few minutes had past but it looked like an eternity for him, he started to drink bourbon, maybe a little too much.

When the vulcan arrived he found the doctor sitting on the floor with an empty bottle on his hand.

“Are you okay?” Spock asked, with an actual concerned tone, helping Bones stand up and sit on the bed. McCoy explained him  _ everything _ , he didn’t use to talk about his feelings but he needed to and at this moment there was no one closer to him that Spock (Besides he was a bit drunk). The vulcan listened for a while, with a soft expression, sitting close and without removing his hand of McCoy’s shoulder. Then Spock tried to encourage him speaking calmly, it wasn't his strong point, but Leonard really appreciated his words. Besides, he could felt great comfort through the bond, a wave of warmness and softness.

They had already exceeded the usual amount of time but neither of them where on a hurry.

“Thank you” Bones added just before giving Spock a short and naive kiss on those cold lips and making him blush.

“You need rest” the vulcan said after a few seconds making him lay down, covering him with the sheets and running a hand through his hair gently.

“Good night Spock”

“Good night”

\--------

_ Spock Spock Spock Spock _

_ What do you want Leonard? _

_ Nothing, just testing  _ Bones said telepathically earning a glance with raised eyebrows from the vulcan. McCoy was beginning to like all that, well, it’s not as if he had ever disliked it but he really was enjoying to be able to talk to Spock that way and mostly to feel him so close, to feel their minds so close, to feel their souls so close. 

Actually… they hadn’t had any sort of conversation regarding the bond or their ‘relationship’ if they was any. The first days Spock seemed really upset about the hole thing, but now that a month had passed he seemed calmed enough and, at less in Leonard’s perspective, the vulcan was also enjoying their time together. 

And about Bones, he was lately in a really good mood, and although he knew that they needed to talk about many things he wasn’t going to be the one starting, he wasn’t going to be the one who screw up, he didn’t want anything of the current situation to change so he wasn’t going to be the one doing something. 

\--------

Once more, at the same hour, McCoy was waiting to the vulcan to come to his quarters, he looked at the time on his computer, Spock should had arrived a minute ago, is not that sixty seconds was a long waiting but the vulcan was always punctual, with that computer mind of his he wasn’t never late, not even a second.

Bones didn’t give it much importance, surely he had some work to do. He couldn’t help but worrying a little, though.

“Doctor” Spock said entering the room.

“Oh there you are, what’s up?” the doctor said smiling casually.

“I have good news” the vulcan said, his expression as emotionless as always.

“What?” the other man inquired.

“The bond can be broken” Spock responded. This words made Leonard felt as if he had been punched on the stomach.

“What?” He repeated, but the tone was now completely different. He wanted to be sure that his ears hadn’t chatted him, although he was sure that they hadn’t, and he wanted to know what the vulcan meant by that.

“The only thing we have to do is go to vulcan where they would break the bond. I asked the captain and he says it’s okay so the course is already plotted, will be there in two days” Spock explained. 

“Are you serious?!” Leonard replied, anger and pain was now on his voice.

“Affirmative” Spock answered, maybe he hadn’t noticed yet McCoy’s dudgeon.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” the doctor yelled standing up. And even he said this words pointing at the vulcan and looking him in the eyes they didn’t sound entirely directed to him.

“I thought you’ll be pleased” the taller man stated. 

“Go to hell Spock” Leonard shouted, his voice broke, while he pushed the vulcan out of his quarters closing the door right after. 

The vulcan, in the corridor, placing a hand on the door, wondered how to proceed, he really had thought this was for best, he hadn’t expected that reaction from the doctor. He could feel through the bond how much he had hurted Leonard and this caused him a lot of pain.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the door, Bones was sitting on the floor, he couldn’t help the tears that were running through his cheeks, he really had thought that they had something special, not just an accident that had to be fixed.

\--------

At the next morning McCoy woke up to the alarm, he had fallen asleep crying the night before, he really didn’t feel on the mood for going to work but he had no option, so after preparing himself he went to sickbay. 

That day, the vulcan, once more, after his shift, went to his bondmate’s quarters, but this time, the doctor wasn’t there waiting. 

Not finding him there Spock went to McCoy’s office.

As Christine told him that Bones was there he knocked the door.

“Come in” Leonard said tiredly, thinking that it would be some nurse, but when he saw it wasn’t he frowned and stood up.

“What are you doing here?” he said with a tone that clearly indicated that he was not welcome.

“I came to apologize” Spock said as softly as he could.

“Apologize? why?” the other man replied sarcastically

“I didn’t mean to hurt you” the vulcan stated.

“Hurt me? why would you had hurted me? I’m perfectly okay” Bones replied.

“We… only shall... break the bond if we both want to” Spock said slowly, hesitating how to phrase it.

“If you don’t--” he added but was cutted

“What?? of course I want to break it. Why would I want to be bonded to a green-blooded bastard” the doctor said annoyed, walking towards him, as always hiding his pain behind anger.

“Leonard...” the vulcan tried to stop him, but he continued

“Besides, if we aren’t bonded I won’t have to see that damn face of yours again” 

“Leonard…” Spock repeated. 

“What?” the doctor inquired harshly.

“Are you sure?” the vulcan questioned cautiously.

“Of course I am” Bones answered

“Adequate wouldn’t you say? the first time we both agree on something” he added

“Indeed” Spock just responded leaving the room

\--------

“We are in orwit keptain” Pavel announced.

“Thank you Chekov” Kirk answered turning to look at Spock and nodding allowing him to exit the bridge. 

McCoy was already on the transporter room, he finished his conversation with Scotty as he saw the vulcan.

They beamed down to that hot desertic planet, on the middle of a kind of temple that reminded Leonard of the one he saw seven years ago on Spock’s last Pon Farr. A few vulcan men and women dressed with extrange clothes were sitting on there waiting. Bones observed for a while as Spock talked to them in vulcan. He felt really out of place there with all those pointy-eared vulcans and he wondered if Spock felt that way all the time.

“We are aware of the situation, and, although it’s difficult, a bond can be broken” One of the women said, now talking to the doctor.

Then she closed her eyes as concentrating, and murmured some intelligible words. Then opened the eyes again.

“Once it is done there is no turning back. Doctor McCoy, are thy willing to break it?” the woman asked.

“Of course” Bones answered.

“Mr Spock, do thy want to break it too?” she continued

“I…” he was about to respond but there was a pause.

“I can’t” the half vulcan stated, turning to look at the really surprised doctor.

“What the hell are you talking about?” McCoy yelled, he had brooked enough.

“Leonard…” 

“No. You were the one that wanted to break it.” Bones said.

“Yes, at first, but in the time we had been bonded I discovered much of you, and of myself. I can’t imagine my life without you Leonard” Spock said softly, placing his hand on McCoy’s, but the doctor removed it quickly before adding

“What the hell are you playing to?”. He wasn’t going to forgive him that easily, not after all he had been through.

“I’m sorry for all the mistakes I made” the other man proceeded. But Bones just shooked his head, not being able to look at him.

“Since I met you I knew you were special, that one night I did not go to  _ your _ room by chance.” he continued. The doctor had now his face in his hands, he really didn’t want to cry in front of all that emotionless vulcans but he couldn’t stop a single tear from escaping.

Spock gently placed a hand on his face forcing him to look at him.

“Leonard, I love you” he said, deeply and softly, and Bones could feel through their bond that it was true. Spock raised his two fingers which McCoy looked hesitantly, he perfectly knew what it meant, and it was his chance to decide, to decide if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Spock, to love and to be loved or to leave it all behind and go back to his normal life. He slowly raised his fingers consequently and touched Spock’s.

“I love you too” 

Spock, without separating his hand said something in his language to the vulcans who nodded.

The doctor finally broke the touching to take his communicator, but without stopping looking at the half vulcan. 

“Live long and prosper” Spock said in the vulcan way before Scotty beamed them up.

They transported to the ship, and just when they materaliced, before anyone could do or say anything Leonard turned and took Spock’s face between his hands giving him that kiss he had waited so long to give him. 

They hadn’t yet broke the long and deep kiss when Jim entered the room.

“it looks as if there had been a change of plans” Kirk said smiling.

“Aye” Scott responded since the other two were to busy right now to answer.

“I’m glad they made up” the captain said while him and the engineer exited, leaving the bonded couple alone.


End file.
